


D&D with Sunnybees

by LilNib



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Bad Puns, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Role-Playing Game, but not the sexy kind, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNib/pseuds/LilNib
Summary: Yang and Sun really don't want to commit social suicide like this. But Blake's so excited about trying something new, and it's not like clubbing every weekend doesn't get old after a while. Might as well humor her right? Just for one night?





	1. It'll Give you Character

Sun wasn’t sure why he had decided to go along with Blake’s ridiculous idea of joining the RolePlaying club. Perhaps it was the fact that he hadn’t seen his girlfriend get that excited at something in a long time, the last time being when he had managed to get her the latest copy of her favorite book series - in a  _ completely _ legitimate and not at all illegal way mind you - and she had started hugging him, unusual in their relationship since it was always either Yang or himself who initiated displays of affection with her. 

 

He had made fun of Neptune for his love of books in the past, and though he’d never said the same to Blake, it was implied he thought all books were nerdy. 

 

Yet somehow she had managed to find something even nerdier. He was actually kind of impressed, standing outside the Student Union room with an excited Blake to his left and Yang hanging off of her left, clearly about as pumped as Sun was.

 

“Blaaaaaaaaakeeeeeee” She groaned loudly into the black haired girls ear. “It’s a Friday night we should be out hitting the clubs and being young and wild and free not sitting in a room with a bunch of sweaty nerds playing make believe.”

 

Sun nodded vigorously with what Yang was saying. “Why pretend to have an adventure when we can have a real one?”

 

Blake, not letting her two partners skepticality ruin her mood, stated simply, “Because adventures with the two of you always lead to us almost getting arrested-” 

 

“Keyword being almost!” She winked at Sun who finger gunned and winked back.

 

Blake ignored them and continued. “-And clubbing every weekend gets boring. I want a change of pace. Sue me.” She paused then added, “And they’re not going to be sweaty!” 

 

Yang just rolled her eyes. “Whatever, but when we find out that this is a smelly waste of time and a good friday night you owe a month's worth of borderline legal adventures with me and Monkey Boy.” She jabbed a finger in Sun’s direction. She’d been calling him that ever since the two had one of their many, many dick measuring contests, that particular one involving who could eat the most bananas, with Sun the victor, but a trip to the hospital revealing that there were no winners. And revealing that eating 9 bananas is a really bad idea.

 

Blake hesitated. Was this really worth such a high price to pay if it didn’t go well? But she supposed harrowing adventures with her boyfriend and girlfriend weren’t exactly the worst punishment she could imagine, and they made for good stories, so the risk was worth it. 

 

_ Damn it.  _ Yang thought as Blake pushed open the door to the RolePlay club room. She was hoping that the Christmas Swap of 2014 fiasco alone would have been enough to deter her but apparently not. Sun too, heaved a heavy sigh. Both shared a look that said,  _ this is going to be a long night _ before walking in after Blake. 

 

The scene inside the club room wasn’t what Sun and Yang had been building it up to be, that is, a horrid dungeon (you have to play Dungeons and Dragons in an actual dungeon right?) full of sweaty, smelly nerds. 

 

As it was, the room was pretty normal. A long table filled most of the room with chairs packed in around it, with a small folding table in the corner that held refreshments. In one of the chairs near the head of the table sat a woman with dark brown hair and striking golden eyes, not unlike Blakes. With her were two others, A dark skinned girl and a pale boy with green and silver hair respectively. 

 

The woman smiled coyly. “Ah, newcomers. Excellent. ” making the trio a tad unsettled. 

 

Of course the effect was ruined five seconds later when she chastised, “Mercury would you get your feet off the table you’re making us look bad.” 

_ Oh ya, this was definitely going to be a long night.  _

 

\----

 

As it turned out, the trio were quite early to the meeting. That wasn’t exactly a bad thing, mind you, as Blake didn’t fully understand how roleplaying worked and Sun and Yang couldn’t care less about whatever roleplaying entailed. However, Cinder, as they found out the leader of the club was named, was more than obliging to help them understand the concept. 

 

“...this isn’t a normal D&D campaign.”  Yang nudged Blake in the side for the umptenth time that D&D had been said, like saying the letter D was the cleverest joke in the world. Cinder continued, unaware of Yang’s juvenile humor. “There is some dice rolling involved, but it’s not as in depth as regular D&D,” Another jab to Blake’s side, “It’s just used to see if your action works or not… I kind of make it up as I go along.” She smiled, creepily, the three would add, and continued. “I’ve made up an original story for this campaign, and you guys get to come up with characters that fit into the setting. It’s basically like a bunch of people coming together to write a story!” 

 

Blake lit up at that, and both Sun and Yang couldn’t help but smile with her, as just seeing her happy made something inside of them feel good, even if they were in Nerdcity right now. “I saw that on the club webpage.” Blake smiled. “That’s why I decided to check this club out! It sounds like an interesting way to experience a story.” 

 

“Oh good! You checked the webpage!” Cinder smiled. Her smile seemed unnatural, like she had to practice how to play nice. “Then you know about character sheets?” She said hopefully. 

And just like that Blake’s smile faltered. “Um… I have a basic idea?” She offered. 

 

Emerald and Mercury started snickering behind Cinder, who merely waved them off. “Ignore them. They were the same when they first came here. They’re just proud of the fact that they’re veterans of the club.”

 

“Damn right we are! We managed to survive your Time Travel Campaign Through Hell! I’d say that’s something to be proud of!” Emerald teased. 

 

“Time Travel what now?” Sun asked. 

 

Again Cinder just waved them off. “I was a young, innocent, bubbly GM. I had so many ideas, too many ideas. And I said I was sorry about that campaign!” She looked back to the trio, realizing she had lost her place. “Oh right! We were talking about characters. It’s fine that you don’t have character sheets yet, most people who are new don’t. We spend most of the first session making builds and backstories, - don’t worry about names either, we always end up forgetting them so now we just use the name of the player- and those who already have them I check over to make sure they’re not OP or too weak… my RP’s can get a bit brutal.” She said it trying to seem shameful but the look on her face was pure pride. Emerald and Mercury just cringed thinking about all the vicious twists and traps Cinder had laid for them in the past. 

 

Just then the door opened, and the girl who started walking through began, “Hey guys I know I said I’d bring the dip today but Weiss-”

 

“RUBY?” Yang squawked. “YOU’RE A NERD?” She said it as if she was Caesar being betrayed by Brutus, and in Yang’s mind, maybe she really thought she was. 

 

Meanwhile, Ruby was terribly confused. “Yang no why are you here no you can’t know about this oh god no I’m never going to live this down.” She started muttering incoherently, looking off into space. 

 

Mercury looked to Blake. “I take it they know each other?”

 

“Try sisters.” 

 

As if on cue, something in Ruby’s mind started to work again, and she realized something. “Wait! You’re here too!” She was pointing incredibly intensely. “That means you’re a nerd too! You can’t use this against me!”

 

“Oh no little sis, you came here willingly! I was forced into this by my dear and loving girlfriend!

 

As the bickering went on, a new voice came from the hallway. 

 

“What’s all the yelling about? Are they really that mad about the dip?” Weiss poked her head around the door frame. 

 

“Oh god your roommate’s here too?” Yang groaned dramatically. “Is everyone I know secretly a nerd?”

 

\---

 

Actually, yes Yang, everyone you know is a  _ massive _ nerd. 

 

As the time before the meeting became less and less a two more people trickled in. Jaune Arc, a clutz in the same History section as Yang, who came with Pyrrha Nikos, who trained with Yang in the workout room in the athletics center. Yang was ashamed in everyone around her and herself for choosing to surround herself with such geeks. 

 

Once everyone had created their characters and they had been thoroughly reviewed by Cinder, she drew in everyone’s attention by snapping her fingers. 

 

“Right then. If you’d all introduce your characters then?”

 

\----

 

It seemed as though everyone had gone over the top with their character creation, though perhaps Jaune didn’t get the memo. He was horribly outclassed by people who could cast mental hallucinations, control magnetism, wield scythe sniper rifles, and whatever the hell weapon Blake had come up with. 

 

“So it’s a gun. And a katana. And a cleaver?” Mercury asked incredulous.

 

Blake blushed, feeling self conscious about her weapon choice. “It also has a detachable blade connected to a ribbon that allows her to swing around.” 

 

“So it’s also a  _ grappling hook? _ ” 

 

Yang and Sun looked ready to fight Mercury if he made Blake anymore ashamed of her, admittedly confusing, weapon. 

 

Fortunately Emerald broke the tension. “ Don’t let him get to you. He’s just upset that he only has gun boots.” 

 

“Hey gun boots are cool!”

 

“Not as cool as what she’s packing.” 

 

That made Blake feel a little better.

 

“Hey at least it’s better than a regular sword!” He gestured to Jaune, who found the ground incredibly interesting at that moment. 

 

“Gotta give it to you there.” Emerald sighed. “Jaune you’re not even new! You know how brutal Cinders campaigns can get! Why do you always make such a weak build?”

 

Jaune muttered. “I like making underdogs.” 

 

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a pat. “I think your character has a lot of potential Jaune. Lots of room to grow. And besides if he was that weak why would Cinder let you use him?” She looked to Cinder for affirmation.

  
“I just like seeing Jaune slowly regret all of his decisions but the way you put it makes me sound like a nicer GM.” She shrugged. “Ok so now that all the niceties are out of the way, who want’s to start roleplaying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to wanting to write a sunny bees fic for a long time now, and I LOVE table top gaming aus. I've seen a lot where Blake is reluctant to play, but honestly I feel that it'd be right up her alley. Also this isn't D&D at all it's free form roleplaying (I don't have that much experience playing D&D but a TON doing free form so... ya)


	2. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yang fucks shit up in the way only Yang knows how to. Jaune proves to be the most unlucky guy in rping history. Ruby does not date her calculator. Emerald makes her party a meat shield for money. Cinder is a sadist. Just your average RP.

Cinder didn’t expect to have to change her plans for the game tonight  _this_ much. The three newbies,  _especially Yang_  had thrown a wrench in her plans. Mostly due to Yang’s fight first ask questions later nature, complimented by Sun and her working off each other to flirt with anything they didn’t kill. That, mixed with the fact that Blake wanted to leave no stone unturned had made her game go in a completely different direction than she had expected. 

 

But honestly? Cinder was having fun. It was good to give her new players a sense of control over the story so she could see the looks on their faces once she ripped it away from them. She’d never forget the time that poor Ruby went on a half an hour filibuster after her first character had died in her first campaign with the group. Her friends were annoyed by the girl’s anger, but Cinder found it quite rewarding. 

 

“So Yang kills the guard, but before he dies he rolls to see if he can activate his scroll to alert the others… since Yang sneak attacked him-” as in she attacked him as soon as she saw him, not conferring with anyone else, “and managed to incap him in one turn-” The dice were really in Yang’s favor tonight, “I’ll give him disadvantage, and he has to make a 15 or higher…” 19 and… 16! “He makes it!” Yang tugged on the collar of her shirt while everyone else stared daggers at her. “It was a calculated risk!” She tried to defend herself.

 

“But you’re terrible at math!” Ruby argued. 

 

Yang stuck her tongue out at her. “You’re biased! Your calculator girlfriend makes it seem like math’s the easiest thing in the world!” 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend! And she’s not a calculator!” Ruby blushed profusely.

 

Weiss was the one who cleared her throat to stop the two from arguing. “If we could continue the game now? I have an 8 am study session tomorrow and I really don’t want to be here all night…” Then mumbled quietly, “But she’s so your girlfriend.” She would know. Ruby often invited Penny over to “study”, aka, play video games and eat junk food. The two were close. At first she figured it was because Ruby was a touchy feely person, as she would often hug Weiss for no reason, but with Penny it was different. There was certainly an attraction on Ruby’s side, but Penny was unreadable. She didn’t express emotions very well. Weiss could relate. 

 

Cinder nodded. “Ok, the rest of you catch up to Yang and find the guard dead but see his scroll sending out a signal. What do you do?

 

She looked to Blake, since she was next in initiative after Yang. “I look around to see if the enemy is close.” 

 

Cinder wasn’t surprised. Most of Blake’s turns were her trying to perceive things. It wasn’t annoying by any means, Cinder just worried she wasn’t going to have fun if she kept being the group look out. At the very least, there was a need to look around this turn, unlike the past few rounds. “Roll to perceive.” 

 

There was a satisfying clack of the die from Blake and she looked down unhappy. 8… plus my modifier for being a faunus is 10. 

 

Cinder shook her head. “You only see the dead guy before you and the possible blood lust overtaking Yang.” 

 

Yang rolled her eyes. “You kill 3 people and suddenly you have blood lust?” She had to admit it, she was getting into this game. Blake didn’t tell her you get to  _beat people up!_  That’s what she was all about! Sure, she wasn’t beating real people up but at the very least this kept her from getting banned from another club. “And Sun helped me kill one of those guys!”

 

“I’ve got your back. Blondes for life!” They jumped up and high fived each other. Jaune felt incredibly left out. 

 

“...Right. Anything else you’d like to do Blake?” Cinder probed.

 

“I’ll destroy the scroll I guess.” She shrugged. 

 

Oh this was going to be fun. Cinder tried not to let her excitement show. “How do you destroy it?”   
  
Blake shrugged again. “I step on it?”

 

Cinder started to laugh, Mercury and Emerald catching on to what was going to happen next and chuckling as well. 

 

Cinder rolled the dice without any explanation. Then grinned. “It explodes underneath your foot. You take 9 points of damage and your leg is damaged now so your speed decreases.” 

 

Blake was shocked. “9 points… from an exploding scroll?”

 

Cinder nodded. “I dole out what the dice tell me to. And I enjoy a little sadism now and again, like any good GM should.” 

 

The trio now realized why Cinder freaked them out so much before. She was to be feared. And this was only the beginning of her reign of terror. 

 

“Pyrrha.” She ignored the trio’s unnerved looks and set her eyes on the red head. “Your move.” 

 

“I pull out my shield and tell Jaune to do the same, then move to Blake’s side to protect her from any incoming attacks, with my hand on my spear.” 

 

A preparation move. Cinder gave a weak smile. Pyrrha was no fun. They called her the Invincible Girl since Pyrrha seemed to be prepared for anything and everything thrown her way, and Cinder had never been able to kill one of  her characters without “cheating” as Mercury so bluntly put it, during their Murder House campaign. Pyrrha might be able to make a good GM one day, though she would probably be too nice to her players. 

 

“Weiss?” Cinder asked, trying to draw the girl away from her phone for a few seconds. 

 

“Sorry.” She blushed, putting her phone away. “First I call Yang a dufus for getting us into this situation in the first place.” Her character or the real Yang, who could tell. “Then I also try and perceive if anyone else is coming.” Cinder nodded for her to do so and Weiss obliged, rolling a much better 15. 

 

“You hear footsteps heading your way, from the left and the right.” 

 

“I relay that to my comrades, then prepare for an attack with my rapier out.” 

 

Weiss was like a clone of Pyrrha when it came to role playing though she wasn’t as good, making her a much easier target for Cinder to pick on. Plus it was fun seeing her blame everyone else when something went wrong. 

 

“Emerald you’re up next.” 

 

Emerald rolled her eyes. “I ignore the rest of them and head inside the building.” 

 

Everyone looked at her, baffled, besides Mercury and Cinder, who knew enough about Emerald’s usual character types to be used to this sort of thing. 

 

Emerald shrugged. “My character is a loner thief. She just wants to make money, not friends.” 

 

Cinder nodded, but gave her a look. “Emerald, you know how I feel about splitting up the party…” 

 

Emerald waved her off. “I’m going to be a few feet inside. Just act like I’m in cover or something."

 

“Fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah." Emerald gave a look at her sheet and frowned. "There's not nearly enough gold in my pockets. Is there anything to loot in here?"

Weiss piped up. "You're going to rob this place while the rest of us are being attacked?"

Emerald laughed. "How many times do I have to say. Devilishly handsome roguish thief? You guys can fight the bad guys but I have my priorities straight."

Weiss muttered something no one could make out under her breath. 

 

"Jaune.” Cinder said his name bored, but Jaune’s turns were always the most fun. The poor guy never knew what to do, and his characters always died, unless Pyrrha found a loophole in Cinder’s system and was able keep him barely alive. 

 

“Right! Um I take out my sword like Pyrrha said. Wait no shield! Shield! I take out my shield like she told me to do.” 

 

While Jaune was confusing himself, an idea planted itself in Cinders mind. “Jaune dear,” A disgruntled face splashed over Pyrrha for a split second before she was back to normal. “Would you mind rolling perception for me?”

 

“I got a… 5. That’s not enough is it?” He bemoaned. 

 

Cinder shook her head and asked sweetly, “Saving throw?”

  
Jaune did so and his head slumped to the table. He said nothing but it was obvious to everyone what had just happened. 

 

To confirm Pyrrha looked over.“One.” 

 

A cat like grin spread over Cinder’s face. 

 

“You feel a dagger pierce into your back for… 7 damage. You fall to the ground prone, and you can’t feel your legs. Tsk tsk.”

 

Mercury looked to Jaune smirking. “Jaune we go over this every game. You know the D20’s the one with 20 sides right? You sure the one you’re using isn’t a D6?”

 

Jaune looked ready to fight, but quickly checked the die he had been using to make sure it was in fact a d20 before thrusting it in Mercury’s face, the 20 pointed towards him. “For your information Mercury, I checked twice before rolling them! I’m not stupid I just have terrible luck.” 

 

“And you’re also apparently a paraplegic now.” He pointed out. “Twinsies!” His voice was dripping with cynicism.

 

Emerald cringed. “Please never do that again or I will cut off all the limbs you have left.”  And everyone nodded with her.

 

\---

 

The game continued on with banter here and there, as the characters defeated their enemies, lent some aura to Blake to heal (Sun gave her his while making a joke about how she had a real  _leg_  up over Jaune. They both groaned) and made it inside the transmission tower (Pyrrha had to carry Jaune in fireman style, before they healed his spine so he could walk again, albeit like a baby dear, thanks to a suggestion from Weiss). 

 

“You all reach the top of the tower! And that’s a good place to stop for now… Oh by the way, there’s no need to calculate XP for the game, we only do it at the end of each big feat.” Cinder explained to the newcomers. 

 

After they had helped clean up everything, Sun, Blake and Yang said their goodbyes to the other members and started walking back to their apartment. 

 

“So… that was actually kind of fun?” Yang said, not entirely believing it yet herself. 

 

“Ya! Especially the part where we grinded against that guy to death!” Sun agreed. He couldn’t believe Cinder had allowed them to do that. 

 

Blake seemed less enthusiastic than the other two. “You two certainly took a different approach to it than I thought you would… I’m just glad you enjoyed it.” She rubbed her upper arm with her hand.

 

Yang and Sun shared a silent exchange, before each slinging an arm around Blake, and each giving her a kiss on the cheek. Blake became a dark shade of red. “We might complain but we’ll always enjoy anything that makes you happy.” Yang smiled. 

 

“Anything it takes to make you smile like that.” Sun added.” 

  
Blake turned darker red and didn’t look at either of them, just smiling to herself and looking at her feet as they entered the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 was fun to write! I didn't want to make it just rping, because that would be uninteresting, but I love the banter that comes with it! I hope I did a good mix of it! Sorry Sun wasn't in that much of this chapter, I'm still figuring out character dynamics, but both he and Yang are so much fun to write. Also I think I'm starting to ship Snowflake in the Rough kill me.


	3. Relaxation Agitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to make new friends. Sun and Yang push Blake too far. Jaune has bad luck. Emerald is a real geek.

Weiss was exhausted from her study group. This didn’t happen that often, though Weiss did study hard everyday, unlike her roommate, who was flying by the seat of her pa- er- skirt through school. It was only 10 o’clock in the morning, yet she was ready to go back to sleep. It wasn’t the studying that had made her tired, it had been the people in her study group unable to understand simple concepts that annoyed her. And getting frustrated made her tired. So she was tired a lot of the time.

 

She flopped face down on top of her bed. “I hate…” She trailed of into her pillow.

 

Ruby, who yawned as she got up, acceptably late for a Saturday morning, and looked to her roommate. “What was that Weiss? All I heard was I hate.”

 

Weiss looked up, no emotion on her face. “I just hate. There is nothing else to add.” And she rested her head on the pillow again, looking at Ruby.

 

Ruby nodded, knowing this side of Weiss all too well from living with her for a while. “You haven’t had any coffee yet. It’s ok I’ll make a pot.” She pulled herself off her bed and walked over to their “kitchen” aka a coffee pot and an electric kettle on top of one of weiss’s bulky suitcases, next to another suitcase with a small refrigerator stacked on top of it. She thought for a moment about whether to make instant or brewed, finally deciding that though Weiss looked like she could use some now, it was better to have her quietly complain about the cheap brew they got rather than having to force feed her the instant coffee because it was “beneath her.”

 

As the coffee began to brew she looked back up at Weiss who was on her phone. “You’ve been on your phone a lot lately.” If anyone else had asked, it would have remained like that, the person being coy enough to let the unasked question be answered on Weiss’s own terms. However, Ruby wasn’t that slick, and bluntly asked. “Who is it? Is it a boy? Is he cute?”

Weiss rolled her eyes at the influx of questions coming in from her roommate. “It’s my sister, Ruby. It seems dear Winter is having some problems with Father, and she’s just worried he’s also taking his anger out on me. That’s all.” They had become good friends since they had met, and Ruby had learned bits and pieces about Weiss’s family dynamic, especially with her father. Not that it wasn’t awkward to talk about, but it wasn’t completely unfamiliar territory either.

 

“And…” She probed.

 

“And I told her not to worry about me. If my credit card gets rejected for a few weeks I have enough cash saved up to pay for myself.” Ruby frowned. That meant no more meals on Weiss. “It’s not the end of the world.” That had been the best thing about college. Getting away from her father, the company, the family name. Sure people here still recognized the heiress for her name, but the worst of that was guys and girls alike flirting with her to get a shot at the fortune, rather than worshipping the ground she walked on and brown nosing her to get to her father.

 

Yet she did wish she could recognize the difference from when someone was flirting with her because of the family name and _actually flirting_ with her.

 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a flick to the head.

 

“Ow! what was that for?”

 

Ruby gave her a guiltless look. “I said coffee’s ready a few times but you were off in space.”

 

Weiss gave her a withering look and took the coffee. “Thanks.” she said in a softer tone.

 

“So, got any plans for today?” Ruby asked, sitting at her desk looking up to where Weiss now sat on her lofted bed, coffee cup in her hands.

 

“Not really. I’ll probably just work on homework and hang out in the library.” Weiss sighed. Every weekend was the same. Role-play was fun, but besides Friday nights she didn’t really do anything except class work.

 

Ruby frowned. “You’re going to overwork yourself if you do nothing but study all day.”

 

Weiss got defensive, even though she knew Ruby was right. “I do plenty besides study! I go to RolePlay club with you!”

 

“Weiss that’s 3 hours out of the week. What else do you do.”

 

Weiss was at a loss for words. “I’m uh… I’m on the fencing club!”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “But you haven’t gone to a meeting since last semester.”

 

“It’s not my fault they meet at the same time as my Stat’s section!”

 

“The point is,” Ruby thrusted a finger in her direction, “you need to get out more. I mean besides the guys in the RP club, how many friends do you have?”

 

“Rude.” Weiss stuck her nose up at Ruby. “I wouldn’t call some of the people in the club my friends.” She was still salty that Emerald looted the building while Weiss had to watch Sun and Yang grind a guy to death. “And I’ll have you know I have other friends. Like Penny! And my study mates!” She was struggling.

 

“Weiss you ignore Penny whenever I bring her over and you came back from your study session today saying, and I quote, ‘I hate.’ I don’t think those are the strongest examples.”

 

Weiss hung her head. “Ok ok I get it. I need to ignore my education and have some revelry.” Rancor stinging with every word. “What do you suggest I do then?”

 

\-------

 

In the small apartment of Yang, Blake and Sun, things were off to a normal start. Blake had had to pry Yang off of her in order to get up, and went for her morning walk. After her, Sun woke up and climbed out of his hammock (he was convinced they helped you sleep better, though Blake and Yang weren’t as sure, and Blake certainly wasn’t convinced after they blew the safety deposit trying to install it themselves) and made himself some coffee. At the smell of the brew Yang was instantly awake.

 

“ _Sun_ shine of my life, could you get me a mug of some joe?” She said this imagining herself as some sultry seductress, when in fact her hair was a mess (well, even more of a mess than usual) and she had drool on half of her face.

 

Sun gave her a cheeky grin. “Of course, darl _yang_.”

 

It was at that moment that Blake made her presence known by groaning loudly in the door frame. How did she put up with such awful puns? “It’s too early for you two making me reflect on my life choices by making bad puns.” She went into the fridge and pulled out whole milk, pouring herself a glass. Meanwhile Sun gave Yang her coffee. Taking a sip she gave Blake a charming smile. “Do our puns make you want to fore _blake_ us?”

 

Blake’s eyebrow twitched.

 

Sun grinned even wider than Yang. “I don’t know if we could handle that kind of heart _blake._

 

“You’re giving me a headache.” She lowered her head onto the tabletop in defeat, only too late realizing her mistake.

 

“Don’t you mean head _blake?!”_ The pair yelled at the same time.

 

\---

 

“Blake let us back in.”  Sun whined from outside. “I promise we won’t make anymore bad puns.”

 

Blake was laying on the bed surfing the internet. “Nice try but I can see through your plan. You think all your puns are good.”

 

“Damn it.” Came muttered from the other side of the door. “Yang I don’t think she’s letting us back in for a while.”

 

“A Xiao Long never admits defeat!” she boasted. “Blake, I’ll get you a month’s worth of tuna subs from that sandwich place you like on Sun!”

“Hey!”

“Just go with it Sun it’s the only way.”

There was silence on Blake’s end for a minute before she responded. “No you’ll probably make some pun about tuna.”

 

Well Yang couldn’t lie, she was thinking about making a “this’ll be a great oppro _tuna_ ty to strengthen our relationship” joke of some nature, so Blake had her there.

 

Sun gave her a look. “Does a Xiao Long admit defeat now?”

“A Xiao Long will retreat for now, but you’ll have to kill me before I admit defeat.” She replied.

\----

 

“Ruby how is this any different than how I usually spend my Saturdays?”

They were sitting in the library cafe, Ruby was barely contained in her seat sipping on a iced coffee moving her head every which way like a dog looking for a tennis ball. Weiss sat opposite her, doing as Ruby had instructed her to do by ‘acting natural’ and ‘pretending to do work’. Except she _was_ doing work. Because quite frankly she had no idea what Ruby was setting them up for. Though she did know one thing, most of her friend’s plans ended up like her sister’s e.g. disaster.

“Because Weiss, I am a social butterfly guru who will help you get a friend.”

 

Weiss gave her a doubtful look. “When we first met you tripped over my belongings and then sneezed on them.”

 

“And I’ve learned from that! You’re not born a guru! I think. I’m not entirely sure what defines a guru actually… but I am one!”

 

“Right... “ Weiss decided to just humor her roommate instead of getting into a squabble over it. “But again. How is this supposed to get me friends?”

 

 _“Aw is little Snow White sick of always being alone in her coffin and want's some friends?”_ came an all too recognizable voice.

 

“Hello Emerald.” Weiss said unamused. “Where’s Captain Ahab?”

 

Ruby and Emerald both gave her a confused look.

 

Weiss sighed. “If either of you cared enough to read the classics, you’d know that Captain Ahab had his leg bit off by a whale.”

 

Emerald let out a low whistle. “That’s cold Ice Queen. And not even a good reference. First off Merc lost both his legs and second you didn’t even choose a cooler more recent character like Edward Elric or Hanzo or-”

 

Weiss waved her hands frantically for Emerald to stop. “Ok what about Darth Maul? He got new legs?”

 

Emerald suppressed a surprised smile. “Getting closer to the right century. I didn’t know you watched Star Wars though.” She pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it, her head resting on her folded arms which in turn were resting on the back.

 

Ruby felt awkward. Emerald and Weiss usually got into fights at RP club since their characters had different sets of morals. But it felt like there was more to their beef. Like they hated the idea that the other one could exist in their world. Then again Ruby had never brought it up with Weiss, since it wasn’t her business, and she and Emerald weren’t that close. Maybe it was best to get Weiss out of there before they started arguing in public.

 

“Hey Emerald! Sorry but Weiss and I have an important… _thing_ we have to do with… Penny! Ya! So we should really be going.” She gave Weiss a look that said ‘ _Go along with it!’_

 

Emerald could see through a lie like that, but decided not to start a fight with Ruby. She wasn’t worth fighting with. “Ok you two go do your _thing_. But before you go I gotta ask.” She grabbed Weiss’s hand and looked her dead in the eyes. “Which is your favorite?”

 

Weiss blushed, trying to yank her arm away, before she stopped making a scene and replied. “Um, Attack of the Clones?”

 

Emerald was in tears, nearly falling out of her chair laughing at Weiss. Before Weiss could do anything she’d regret later, Ruby dragged her out of the cafe.

 

\---

 

“Ugh, why do we go to the most boring campus on the planet!” Yang yelled.

 

Sun laughed as they walked down the campus street, still waiting for Blake to tell them they could come back. “You’re just mad that 24 hour clubs aren’t a thing yet.”

 

 _“Yet!_ ” she stressed. “But once Weiss sees that it’s a good investment then the glory of the Yang Palace will finally be realized!”

 

The pair’s discussion was interrupted by a certain clumsy blonde looking in the bushes a few feet in front of them for something.

 

“Uh loose something there Parme _jaune_?” Sun inquired.

  
“Ya!” Jaune seemed happy to see people he knew for once. “I lost my keys to my room. Again. Help me look?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a short chapter! I wanted to put something out for Valentines day though. This fic isn't just going to be a table top au, it's also a college au! So we see what the gang's up to when they're not rping. Also i've fallen victim to snowflake in the rough so if slow build Emerald x Weiss isn't your thing I advise you at least try it. It's an interesting pairing. And if you don't like it that's ok! It'll be back ground since Sunnybees is the focus of the fic but i'll probably write some more fics for just the two of them.


	4. 3 Blondes no Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author takes no stance on Rum Raisin ice cream. Yang and Sun, however, do.

“Weren’t you two supposed to be helping me find my keys?”

 

The trio of blondes were currently at the university dairy bar. Sun had gotten Chunky Monkey, because of course he had, Yang had gotten a triple scoop of cookie dough, aka the _best_ flavor, and Jaune had gotten Rum Raisin. Rum. Raisin. The other two had discussed via text that Jaune could not be trusted to take care of himself and desperately needed someone to help him with his life decisions after they found out the horrifying fact about Jaune’s flavor choices.

 

“Well you know what they say, Jaune-gnome,” Yang put her arm around the boy and put her free arm out in front of them, as if showing him some invisible truth. “It’s always in the last place you look.”

 

Jaune nodded like he understood, only to shake his head confused. “But I haven’t been here all semester.”

 

“Who knows what winds take your things Jaune.” Sun said dramatically with Chunky Monkey on his face. “The point is, we don’t know where your key is, but we do know where it’s _not._ ” He tapped his forehead. “I mean you already checked all the obvious places, right?”

 

“I mean I guess but I get lost and accidentally go into a lot of places so I’m not sure if I checked them all-”

 

“ _Exactly!_ ” Sun interrupted. “So now we just have to check the places where you haven’t been. Like Yang said, it’s always in the last place you look, so we just have to look in those places first! Simple right!”

 

From the way Jaune looked like he was processing Linear Algebra, it wasn’t. But if it was so easy for Sun to figure out… “Yeah sure! That makes sense!” He nervously chuckled.

 

“Great then let’s head off to the next place you don’t go to!” Yang jumped off her seat, and, when Jaune wasn’t looking, sent a text to Sun.

Yang: So we’re doing this just to mess with him right?

Sun: If by mess with then you mean giving him the best day ever, then yes. Yes we are.

Yang: Nice… Also you still have ice cream on your face.

 

\---

 

“So remind me why we decided to come to a museum? These are for nerds right? I thought we were going to places Jaune _didn’t_ go to.”

 

“For your information,” Jaune prickled, “Museums are important to understanding the mistakes and achievements of our past, and using those to improve the future. Or at least that’s what Pyrrha says. She dragged me here once but we had to leave when I accidentally went into the girls bathroom because I thought it was an installation.” He chuckled.

 

Sun spoke without thinking. “Oh that’s someplace I know Jaune’s never been.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Pyrrha’s dorm room- Ow! Yang what the hell?” Sun rubbed his arm where the girl had hit him.

 

Jaune gave Sun an even more confused look. “I go over to her room all the time? We hang out and study together. Though I didn’t check there yet! Maybe that’s where my keys are!” He smiled brightly.

 

“No Jaune I meant that you’ve never- Ow! Yang what is it?”

 

“Just a second Jaune I think Sun’s lost his decency somewhere with your keys.” She gave Sun a look that said, ‘normally I’d condone this behavior but this is like bullying a 5 year old.’

 

“ _Anyway_ Jaune, you want to go check out Pyrrha’s room then? I’m sure keys are the _only_ things you’ve ever left there- Ow! come on Yang that one wasn’t even that bad!”

 

\---

 

Blake lounged around the apartment for a few hours before she started to regret her decision. The two had pushed her pun tolerance too far, that was completely true, but there was something endearing about their nonsense. Probably the reason she was dating them to be honest.

 

Of course, she couldn’t let them off easy either. They needed to learn their lesson, since this wasn’t the first time they’d nearly punned her to death. Though, she knew she had only pushed the problem off to whatever poor innocent person they came across while they were out.

 

Then she started to worry. It was entirely possible they had gotten into trouble since she had kicked them out, or at the very least caused some property damage. It wouldn’t be the first time. Or the second. Or the third.

 

She decided to go out and distract herself. It wasn’t a good idea to keep cooped up inside all day anyway. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do, she usually went out with Sun and Yang; they were they party king and queen of Beacon University after all. Still she could keep herself company with a good book in a cafe or something. She smiled at that thought, and went out.

 

\---

 

It was still sunny out when they made it to Pyrrha’s hall. It was the one where all the student athlete’s went to with big rooms and close proximity to the athletic and training center. Of course, it was common knowledge that Pyrrha Nikos was the star of Beacon’s track and field team, and half the student body basically drooled over her. That said she wasn’t close to many people, besides Nora, Ren and of course…

“Jaune!” Yang yelled up to the boy she was giving a piggyback ride to. It seemed Jaune wasn’t as warmed up for the impromptu race Yang and Sun decided to, and so Yang, always looking for new ways to prove herself, threw him on her back and still out ran Sun, though not by much. “You ok buddy?”

 

Jaune, for his part, did not look ok. Hair tousled even more wildly than usually from the wind and shaking as he still held on for dear life onto Yang, he looked like he had just gone for a ride on her motorcycle, rather than on her back.

 

He opened his tightly shut eyes and heaved a heavy sigh, getting off of Yang. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m not good with transportation.” He laughed breathlessly.

 

“Hey I’m fine as long as you don’t throw up on me.” She grinned, standing up straight.

 

“Gross I didn’t even like seeing the Rum Raisin on the way down” Sun grimaced as they walked into the dorm building.

 

“What? What’s wrong with Rum Raisin?” Jaune looked extremely concerned, ready to fight for his ice cream.

 

“Everything.” The other two said simultaneously as they entered the elevator up to Pyrrha’s floor.  “Who puts raisins in anything, let alone ice cream?” Sun looked disgusted at Jaune and shook his head in shame. “Honestly what does this Pyrrha chick see in him?”

 

“What.”

 

“Holy shit Sun really?” Yang had her head in her hands. Literally everyone knew not to bring this up with Jaune or Pyrrha. Apparently except for Sun.

 

“Wait… no no no!” Jaune turned beet red. “No it’s nothing like that, Pyrrha’s just a really good friend! She’s just a friend. No romantic feelings there. It’s a barren love desert, trust me. Just friends. Amigos. Compadres.”   
  
Sun did not look convinced at all, even less so when Jaune knocked on the door, cheeks still burning.

 

Pyrrha opening her door in a tank top and shorts did not help matters. Not that Jaune could tell he was smiling, but it was certainly enough for Sun and Yang to see.  And Pyrrha wasn’t much different. Sun quickly texted Yang.

Sun: You’ve got to be fucking kidding me

Yang: Nope

Yang: They’re hopeless

 

“Jaune! What a lovely surprise that you dropped by!” Pyrrha said, her kind and welcoming self. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Well actually I lost my keys and I was wondering if I left them here.”

 

Pyrrha laughed, not at Jaune’s misery, but at that he had lost them yet again. “Jaune you need to get a lanyard.”

 

“I’m not a freshman why should I look like one!” He pouted a bit. But she kept laughing anyway. At this point Yang and Sun felt like they really shouldn’t be here, and Yang coughed to signal their presence.

 

“Oh! I didn’t realize you brought friends with you, so sorry.” She leaned out the door way to see Yang and Sun and smiled. “You’re new to the roleplaying club right? It’s nice to see you two again!”

 

“Keys Pyrrha.” Jaune chuckled.

 

“Right! I haven’t seen any around here… but if memory serves me right, last time they were in your left pocket of your jeans. Did you check?”

 

“Pyrrha what do you take me for of course I checked my jeans.” He reached into his pockets and pulled out his keys. “Oh. Wow Pyrrha you’re a lifesaver!”

 

Now, from Yang and Sun’s perspective, it looked like Jaune was about to hug Pyrrha. All signs pointed to it. Yet they just stood there, looking at first looking at each other, but as the moment stretched on, they looked away, not saying anything. It was embarrassing to watch. So Yang spoke up.

 

“Uh Blake just texted me that she wants to meet us over at the bookstore cafe so... “

 

Pyrrha gave a goodbye and closed the door, while the three blondes waited for the elevator. Once they got inside Sun started groaning, loudly.

 

“Ah! Are you ok?” Jaune yelped.

 

“Am _I_ ok?! Are _you_ ok?!” Sun had a crazed look in his eye, so Yang tried to calm him down. “How can he not realize… how can anyone be so blind…”   
  
Jaune decided not to question it, since Yang and Sun were known for being a bit wild. That explained what he was saying, right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably wondering what happened to blake. Well, that'll be covered next chapter! (Aka idk yet but ill pull something out of my ass probably) Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but hopefully I'll update my rwby fics more frequently now!


End file.
